The Husband's Boyfriend
by KlainersBeLike
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been in love since Freshman year. But ten years later, Blaine is marrying Sebastian. The twist, Blaine can't stop sleeping with Kurt. The bigger twists, both Kurt and Seb get pregnant at the same time. Who does Blaine chose to be with in the end? Rated M for obvious reasons. Warnings: smut and MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't what I typically write, because I included Sebastian as a main character. So I hope you enjoy it! I will be updating my other stories very soon.**

* * *

"Fuck, right there baby!" Kurt moaned as Blaine thrusted up into his hot, wet, heat. He clawed at Blaine's back, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Blaine pushed one of Kurt's legs down, putting his leg over it as he went to town on Kurt's slick hole. Pounding in and out at a steady rhythm.

"You are such a dirty whore baby. Moaning like a dirty little _whore_," Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck.

Kurt's _ah, ah, ah_ noises became increasingly louder after that, rolling his head from side to side. "I-I'm your di-dirty whore…"

Blaine slapped his ass twice, speeding up his thrusts. The slapping noises emitting from the thrusts got mixed in with Kurt's wanton moans and pants. Music to Blaine's ears.

Blaine loved how needy Kurt gets when they're having sex. It's the highlight of his days.

"S-so close…"

Blaine sped up, grabbing Kurt's cock and stroked him quickly. Kurt _ah, ah, ah_'ed loudly before coming over both their chests. Blaine followed shortly after, coming hot and hard inside of Kurt.

Kurt sagged into the bed, feeling boneless. Blaine slowly pulled out, licking the come off of Kurt's chest before kissing him dirty. Kurt moaned into the kiss, twisting his fingers in Blaine's sweaty curls. Blaine moaned, holding Kurt close to him.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt pulled back and looked in his eyes. "You say you love me, but you're getting married next week."

Blaine groaned, rolling off of him and pulling him in his arms. "You know who I want to be with and who I have to be with."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. He hated being the other man, it made him feel so dirty and cheap. Like a dirty whore. But who were they fooling? Everybody knew that Kurt and Blaine were destined to be together, but Blaine's father would go to hell and back before he allowed his son to be with Kurt.

Kurt Hummel wasn't your average gay male. He wasn't bad in any means, but to Blair Anderson, Kurt was too much of a female and he didn't want his son to be turned into a bona fide diva. Blair knew Blaine was gay, but he wasn't a feminine gay guy, he was masculine. Blaine and Blair liked to do things with their hands, build cars, go fishing, and play basketball and football. But with Kurt in the picture, Blaine was into Vogue and fashion. Kurt turned Blaine into something he shouldn't be and Blair made sure he didn't.

It was Blair Anderson who set Blaine up with Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe wasn't a bad guy, he was just a bad guy for Blaine, but of course Blair doesn't see that. Seb was charming and sweet in front of the adults, but when it's just Sebastian and Blaine, he changed. Not saying he was violent or abusive, but that he was manipulative. Seb could make Blaine love him one minute by being super sweet and charming, and then the next, Blaine hates him and wishes he could just pack his shit and leave.

He wishes he could, but he can't defy his father. Blair Anderson is the most powerful man in all of New York. He's even more powerful than the governor and that's because he is CEO of the most influential and family-known law firm. Anderson and Son's isn't just a New York household name, but a household name all over the country.

Blair had represented clients all over the country and has one nine out of every ten. He's the modern day dream team and that has made him become famous. So with this push, he can have a say so in his sons' lives if they want to be in daddy's will. Of course Blaine wants to be in the will and in the family, but now that he was in bed with Kurt, looking in those blue-grey eyes. Eyes that spoke louder than actual words, it made Blaine question his father's motives.

Kurt was the man he was supposed to be with, but according to daddy and his riches, that was a lie. One's heart is always where the mind wants to be, but when it comes to Blaine, his heart and mind were always at war. _Kurt is my soul mate, I need him__**. Seb will keep me from being a loser in my father's eyes, and I really do love him. **__But Kurt genuinely makes me smile, he's like a breath of fresh air. __**Seb is new and healthy. He keeps the manliness in you. Why would you give that up for some good sex? **__Kurt is much more to me than just a great lover. He's my air and my sun, there's no way I can leave him. __**Stay with him, and you're out of daddy's will.**_

Blaine groaned internally. This was the ongoing battle inside of Blaine each time he was with Kurt. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't leave Kurt alone and he couldn't stop spoiling him. Hell, Blaine even surprised Kurt at work with some flowers, chocolate and a teddy bear for their one year anniversary.

Kurt worked as an adjunct professor at Parson's. He taught both fashion history and a formal wear design class. One day, Kurt was in the middle of a fashion history lecture when the projector glitched and instead of a picture of Marie Antoinette in the first pieces made by Rose Bertin, there was a picture of Kurt and Blaine standing in front of a tree in Central Park, kissing. Lots of _awe_'s erupted from the girls (and some guys) in the class. Kurt looked around, confused as to how that picture got in his slide show.

Blaine had walked in the room with his goodies and he was singing Clarity by Zedd. Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes for the simple fact that this song clearly was about their relationship. Everything made since when Blaine was holding Kurt. It didn't even have to be after sex, it could have been after Kurt got off of work and he'd asked Blaine to come over just to cuddle. That's something that they need sometimes instead of sex.

Kurt had ran to him, hugging him extremely tight and kissed him softly. Blaine had giggled and promised to finish their anniversary later on that night. That is just one example of what Blaine does for Kurt. Kurt's penthouse, yes, penthouse apartment was paid for by Blaine and his brand new Hyundai Sonata, were all gifts from his beautiful boyfriend. The downside, he can't say they were from his beautiful boyfriend.

"I wish your father didn't care about how gay I am. Like, gay is gay whether your feminine or masculine," Kurt said softly.

"I know baby. But one day we're gonna be together and when that day comes, I plan on taking you to Paris to celebrate."

"Don't make promises you can't keep mister." Kurt whispered, burying his head into Blaine's chest.

Blaine pulled his head back so he was looking into those perfect grey-blues. "You have known since junior year that you and I are destined to be together. After that first night after prom, I knew that I couldn't let you go."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He knew this was all true, but how could he believe that when Blaine chose his father's money and influence over his true love? "You let your dad talk you into dating Seb. Out of every gay guy in Ohio and New York, he chose the sleaziest guy ever. And the worst part of it, you actually love him."

"I do love Seb, but I'm _in love_ with you. He and I can never have what we have Kurt. It won't even come close. And I think once I make partner at the firm, I can just divorce him and be with you."

"You know that is always the line of the cheating husband? They promise the mistress that he's going to leave the wife for her and then the wife tells him that she wants to start over or she has cancer or she's pregnant. Then the cheating husband gets all sentimental and starts feeling guilty for cheating so he breaks up with the mistress. He might leave her some money or something fancy to make up for her slowly breaking heart. And in the end, she ends up killing the husband and the wife."

Blaine laughed. He actually, fully laughed. "You have watched one too many typical Lifetime movies sweetie. You know me. We've been doing this since junior year. Yes we broke up and that's when I started dating Seb, but you are the true love of my life. You and I will be together. If I didn't think that, I wouldn't be spoiling you rotten. And before you say anything, no it's not out of guilt. I have nothing to feel guilty about when it comes to you. And Seb can say whatever he wants to me when I give him the papers, I'm not staying with him."

Kurt sniffled. "Why are you so good to me?"

Blaine swiped his thumb over Kurt's cheeks. "Because I love you and Seb nor my dad will keep me from you for too long. I will always find my way back to you."

Kurt made a watery smile before leaning down and kissed him softly. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too."

()()()()()

Blaine hated going home after being with Kurt. Whether he was _with_ Kurt or with Kurt. He hated leaving his beautiful chestnut-haired boyfriend for his fiancé. Yes, Blaine loves Sebastian but he hates coming home to him. But he had to so he wouldn't suspect anything was amiss.

Most guys that cheat come home smelling like his mistress, but not Blaine. No, no. He had everything he needed at Kurt's place to come home like he's been at the firm all day. He never smells like Kurt, he wishes he did, but he couldn't. Seb couldn't know that Blaine was cheating. That would be disastrous for everybody in the equation. Blaine would be out of the will, Kurt would be haunted by that fact and Seb would be so destroyed and distraught, there's no telling what he would do.

So Blaine made damn sure he went home how he left that morning, or how he should come home from work. Hair not as gelled as it was in the morning due to his constantly running his fingers through his curls. His dress shirt half tucked in due to him getting frustrated and having the need to get comfortable, as well as loosening his tie.

He walked into his home and took a step back. Usually when Blaine comes home its quiet and Seb is laying in the family room watching TV. But today, Blaine could smell food cooking and music playing. Setting his briefcase down, Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, what's all of this?"

Sebastian turned around and smiled at his fiancé. "I never cook for you. It's always you that cooks so I thought you deserved a good home cooked meal."

Blaine looked at him a little skeptically. Seb never cooks. _Never_. Not on birthdays, anniversaries, when Blaine graduated from pre-law. The only time Blaine can get a home cooked meal is if he does it himself or if Kurt does it. Kurt always does it, no matter what.

"You never cook though. We've been together for five years and this is the first time that you've cooked for me." Blaine said, taking his tie off. "So what's the occasion?"

Seb sighed and looked down. "Why can't I just make a nice dinner for my fiancé? Is that so hard? I had something to tell you and this was how I was going to tell you." He grabbed a plate of baby back ribs, baby carrots and corn. In the middle of the plate was a pacifier with a note attached saying 'I can't wait to meet my daddy.' Seb threw the plate on the table and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Blaine looked at the plate and swallowed hard. _Shit_! He grabbed the note and read it over and over, trying to think of something that could explain this but that wouldn't be the actually thing.

_Pregnant_? He couldn't be. Not after what Blaine had promised Kurt. _Shit!_

()()()()()

Kurt doesn't get sick. Never. Not chicken pox, not a cold, not the flu. So when he woke up the next morning throwing up violently, he knew something was terribly wrong. This was the fourth day in a row this had happened. He knew he should have told Blaine, but he didn't want to scare him over nothing, He hadn't eaten anything strange the day before. He and Blaine had eaten the same thing, but he knew Blaine wasn't sick.

_Fuck!_

Kurt got dressed after his bout of nausea had passed and stumbled to the elevator and to his car. In the car, he debated on whether he should just go to the hospital or go to the drug store. When he started driving, he discovered that he was driving to the drug store.

At the drug store, he discreetly went to the male pregnancy tests and grabbed several, not even reading them. He just grabbed one of each and went to pay for them. Once he paid, he was back in his car and headed back home. He reached his bathroom in record time and urinated on all the sticks. He placed them all on the bathroom counter and put on a timer.

The seconds seemed to tick by so slowly for Kurt. He prayed, actually _prayed_, that there wasn't a life growing inside of him.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Kurt took a deep breath and glanced over all the sticks. Two vertical lines for yes, check. Plus sign for yes, check. Two horizontal lines for yes, check. One horizontal pink line for yes, check.

Tears sprang to his eyes and he threw all the sticks away. This couldn't be happening. They always use protection, most of the time anyways. Kurt sniffled and grabbed his keys. Before he knew it he was at the hospital getting another pregnancy test. This time, the time seemed to stop altogether. He waited and waited and waited and nothing. The nurse didn't come back for what felt like hours.

Finally she came in with a smile on her face. "Congratulations Mr. Hummel. You are pregnant."

That was the worst thing he could have ever heard. He didn't want to be pregnant, not by a man who wasn't even fully his. What if Blaine told him to get an abortion? He couldn't do that to his baby.

_Oh god! _

Kurt stumbled out of the hospital and back to his car. His phone felt hot in his pocket. He knew what he had to do but he hated doing it this way, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to tell Blaine in person. That would be too hard.

{I'm pregnant and it's yours. –K}

()()()()

Blaine was staring at the note when his phone chimed in his pocket, telling him that he had a text message. He pulled his phone out and read the message. At first he thought it was a joke. Maybe he was reading it wrong, so he read it again and again and again. He swallowed hard and looked at the note and then at the text.

_I'm pregnant and it's yours. I can't wait to meet my daddy._

Blaine had to sit down before he passed out. How could they both be pregnant? He made damn sure he used a condom with Seb, this was not something he wanted to happen.

"_They promise the mistress that he's going to leave the wife for her and then the wife tells him that she wants to start over or she has cancer or she's pregnant. Then the cheating husband gets all sentimental and starts feeling guilty for cheating so he breaks up with the mistress. He might leave her some money or something fancy to make up for her slowly breaking heart. And in the end, she ends up killing the husband and the wife."_

Kurt's words from earlier swirled around his head. Could he be right? No. _No._ Blaine wasn't staying with Seb. He doesn't want Seb.

{I'll be over shortly baby. –B}

Blaine groaned and threw the note away. Seb can't have this baby. No, this isn't a part of their story. He went upstairs and showered, not going anywhere near Seb. He couldn't be anywhere near him. Not now. Not when Kurt needed him.

He got dressed his sweats and a t-shirt before gather his Kurt-supply kit, old movies, chocolate, Disney movies and lots and lots of vintage fashion magazines. He packed everything in the bag he uses when he stays over Kurt's house, an Alexander McQueen blue and gold duffle bag.

Once he was all packed and ready to go, he left. No note, no kiss, no nothing. He just grabbed his things and left. He was at Kurt's apartment quicker than usual. He vaguely remembers driving the familiar route to his boyfriend's home. But here he was, walking out of the elevator into the living room where he could hear soft sobs coming from the master bedroom upstairs.

Blaine quickly made his way to the bedroom and his heart broke at what he saw. Kurt curled in a ball under his blankets and mounds of used tissues. He dropped the bag and climbed into the bed and pulled him into his arms.

Kurt sobbed into his chest. "I-I'll abort it…ju-just do-don't leave me…"

Blaine wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere love. We're going to raise this baby together. I love you and the life we made together that's growing inside of you."

Kurt snuggled closer into him. "Thank you…"

* * *

**Comment! Follow! Favorite! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I am soooooo sorry this has taken so long to get up here! Work has been crazy and when I get home I don't feel like writing so I put it off. I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for that!**

**I am blown away by the response this story is getting! I never expected it to be this popular but I'm glad it did! Thank you for reading and commenting on this! It was originally going to be a one shot, but as I was writing the first chapter, the entire story developed in my mind so boom, the story was born. **

**Also to the people who mentioned Sebastian, he's going to be a main/minor part of the story only because he's preggers. No he's not going to die like my other story and no he's not going to be a huge jackass but he will not be in my main pairing. But he does have a happy ending which is really exciting!**

**SPOILERS: You get to meet Sebastian and Blaine's family. You may or may not like Mr. Anderson, which depends on you. I have how I want him set in my mind and you got a little taste of that in this chapter. And you get a more in depth view of Klaine's relationship as well and I'm introducing an OC or two!**

**Now on to the story!**

**()()()()()**

Sebastian walked through their 10,000 square foot house, going nowhere in particular, just walking. He knew Blaine was gone to where it was that he goes. Going back into the kitchen, Sebastian sighed, why did he even try? He could do so much better than what he was getting, but he loved that man. Loved him more than words could possibly explain, but it's too hard for him to be lonely in this relationship.

Putting the food away, Sebastian perked up. He had a feeling that Blaine wasn't going to come home tonight, his overnight bag was missing for starters, so he has the rest of the day and night to himself. There's no need for him to be stuck in the house all that time, so he went up to their room and put on some club clothes. Super skinny jeans (he has to get all the wear out of them now before he starts showing!), a graphic tee and his loafers. Tonight was going to be about him, not his roller-coaster of a relationship.

An hour later, Sebastian was driving to the most prominent and well respected gay clubs in New York. Hot guys were lined outside of the club. Seb was definitely going to have a nice night with these hotties. He parked his car, put on his sunglasses (even if it was like ten pm) and walked to the front of the line.

"ID?" the bouncer asked.

Seb pulled out his wallet and flashed his winning smile and his ID. Anybody who is anybody knows who Sebastian Smythe is. Not only is he Blaine Anderson's fiancé, but he is a renowned pediatric Nero-surgeon. He has operated on hundreds of infants and children in the New York City area. And he does great work. He has even operated on the president of the hospital, thus saving his life.

The bouncer nodded and removed the velvet rope. "Where's Mr. Anderson?" he asked causally.

Seb shrugged nonchalantly. "Working. It costs money for him to pamper me the way he does."

The bouncer smirked. "He's a lucky man."

Seb smiled. Blaine was a lucky man, he just didn't know it yet. "That he is." And with that, Seb walked into the club and was consumed with the smell of masculinity and sweat and _man_. Seb was in love.

He walked to the bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri.

"Hey hot stuff," a very masculine voice called out to Seb. Seb turned around to see a handsome young man. He had to be no more than twenty-two, he was tall and brown, ethnic. Black dreads framing his face, bringing out his grey-green eyes.

Seb smirked and leaned against the bar. "Hello to you too hottie."

The guy smirked. "I'm Michael."

Seb extended his hand. "I'm Sebas-"

"I know _exactly_ who you are _Dr. Smythe," _Michael said, smirking.

Seb raised an eyebrow and pulled his hand away. "Do you now?"

"Fiancé to _the_ Blaine Anderson. And _the_ renowned pediatric Nero-surgeon, Sebastian Smythe. You are quite famous in the LGBT community."

He cringed at the first part, _fiancé to _the _Blaine Anderson._ That part wasn't important, not tonight. Tonight he was Sebastian Smythe _renowned pediatric Nero-surgeon._ "That's me."

"Where is Mr. Anderson tonight? He shouldn't let you wander down here alone. Doesn't he know horny guys will be all up on your pretty ass?"

Seb leaned forward, biting his lip. "Like you?"

Michael smirked, leaning forward as well. "Exactly like me."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. The dim lights plus the strobe lights made them sparkle.

A smile appeared on Seb's face, something that he hasn't done with Blaine in months. _Whoa._

"I have a fiancé," Seb whispered.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him or you."

"We're getting married next week…"

"It doesn't take me a week to fuck a guy."

Seb pushed him away. "Asshole."

Michael laughed, deep and hardy, music to Sebastian's ears. "That was a joke sweetheart. I'm not that kind of guy. But, I do want to get to know the _real_ you. The man behind the lab coat and stethoscope."

"How do I know you won't stalk me or try to kill me because I won't sleep with you now?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because a stalker killer doesn't ask for your number. They get it secretly so you'll never know until it was too late."

"Thanks for revealing your secret plan."

Michael laughed again, this time softer, almost like a chuckle. "I'm not going to kill you or stalk you."

Sebastian laughed softly, blushing and looking away. "I have a feeling that that might not be true."

Michael placed two fingers under his chin and moved his head towards him. A small smile gracing his face. "If I wanted to hurt you sweetie, I would have done it by now." He held his phone out to Sebastian and dropped his hand. "Put your number in here and we can go out for coffee or something."

Sebastian took the phone and stared at him. "If I give you my number, that means I'm flirting back and my fiancé wouldn't like that."

"What Mr. Anderson doesn't know won't hurt him. And we're just friends. No harm no foul," he said, shrugging.

Sebastian smirked. "Fine." He put his number in the phone and took a picture for his contact picture before handing the phone back to Michael. "If you're going to have my number, you can't abuse it. I work a lot, so you can't constantly call or text me."

Michael nodded. "Of course. Now allow me to buy you a drink."

Sebastian smiled and let him step up to the bar.

Tonight was going to be a great for Mr. Smythe.

()()()()

Blaine hated asking his dad for stuff. It's not like he needed things from his dad, but he needed advice. Maybe his mom would be better. Who knows?

Blaine walked into his parents' house and smiled. The smell of apple pie filled the foyer and living area. Natasha Anderson was baking again and that put a huge smile on Blaine's face as he walked towards the kitchen.

Natasha Anderson. Tan and beautiful. Head full of long, black, curly locks. Italian and the best parts of Blaine. He has her hair and skin tone, but he has his father's attitude.

Blaine stood behind the island and watched his mother bake her famous apple pie. "Hi mom."

Natasha turned around, almost dropping her pan. "Oh! Blaine, you startled me!" she exclaimed.

Blaine giggled, walking over to his mother and hugging her. "I'm sorry, mom."

"Its fine sweetheart," she said, kissing his forehead. "Your big days is next week."

Blaine sighed and pulled back. "I actually need to talk to you about that." He sat at the island and looked at his mother. "I did something, not so bad but in the eyes of somebody who doesn't understand, it's bad."

Natasha turned the stove off and sat next to her son. "Is this about Kurt?"

She was the only person who knew about the affair. But she didn't condone it. She has been telling Blaine for years to end things with Sebastian and just be with Kurt, but they both knew that if that were to happen, Blair would not be on board. Not only would he cut Blaine off completely from the family business, but he would take everything he has ever bought. The cars, the rings, the houses, everything. He would be forced to drop out of school and not get to where he needs to be.

But Blaine was getting tired and so was Natasha. She was tired of her husband controlling their children. This was not the life she had set for herself, but once she met Blair and saw what he could do, she was hooked. Looking back however, looking back thirty years, she knew she had made a mistake. She should have walked out when forced Blaine to date girls when he was in high school. Or when he made Cooper go into medicine.

Blair Anderson was a hard-ass and it hurt Natasha to know that her husband forced their children to do things that in reality, they wouldn't do. Cooper never wanted to be a doctor, he wanted to be an actor. He wanted to be the next big star but dear old dad didn't want his first-born to be a no-hit wonder. So he was forced to go to medical school, paid for by dear old dad.

Then when Blaine and Brandy came along, he knew something was amiss with them. They were 'too close' as he would say. Natasha always told him twins were always the closet of friends because they shared the same space for nine months and even the first few years of life. But Blair just said they were too close and Blaine was going to turn into a girl and Brandy a boy.

Little did he know, that Blaine and Brandy would grow up as best friends and that when they became old enough to date that Blaine indeed was gay. But it didn't matter to Brandy nor Cooper or Natasha. They all loved Kurt and his flamboyant ways, but not Blair. He made a promise to himself that if he allowed Blaine to be gay, he was not allowed to date a man who was basically a female. And Kurt fit that ticket so Kurt had to go.

It was hard at first because everybody loved Kurt, especially Blaine and he didn't want to give that up because of what his father thought. He wanted Kurt and only Kurt, but then his dad began to push Kurt away. Forcing him to do after school activities and volunteer at different places at various times so he wouldn't have time to be with Kurt. But once junior year hit and Blaine and Brandy had started to apply for colleges, Blair planted the lawyer bug in both their ears.

Brandy was strong enough to defy her father. She didn't care if he was going to disown her or not. She had her life set and was planning on doing whatever it was she wanted. Luckily for Blair, Blaine wanted to be a lawyer anyway, but he never thought he would have to leave the man he loved to do this.

Blair had set up a meeting with the dean of admissions at NYU, Mr. Robert Smythe, and he had forced Blaine to be there. Blaine was not for that trip, but Blair Anderson and his ways found a way to get Blaine on that plane and into the school. Little did he know, his father had a plan to trap Blaine there forever.

Robert Smythe had a son, Sebastian Smythe, who was there the day of the meeting, all because Blair wanted him there. When both Anderson's reached the office and saw Sebastian, Blair told Blaine to stay and 'talk' to Seb. Blair went into the office and spoke to Robert while Blaine and Seb got to know each other.

At first sight, Blaine was attracted to Seb, but he didn't want anything to do with him. He was in love with Kurt and Kurt was the only man he'd ever want. So he thought. They spent the rest of the day together, getting to know one another and at the end of the visit, Blaine had Seb's number and promised to keep in touch. When he got home however, he never texted or called Seb. He didn't have time. He had his beautiful Kurt and that was all he wanted and needed.

Of course Blair wasn't happy, so he pushed more and more to have Blaine away from Kurt. He would plan visits to New York so Blaine could take tours of the campus and to shadow some of the classes he would take once he's there. Soon, Kurt got tired of taking a backseat to New York and Blaine's dreams of being a lawyer.

Sure he wanted the big lawyer boyfriend and to live in New York, but not at the price of being alone all the time. Kurt hated to be alone and although he was with Blaine, he was still alone and it bothered him so much. So he began doing his own thing. He began applying to colleges, oddly enough, in New York. Because Kurt was so flamboyant, he wanted a flamboyant major. Musical theater, fashion design, singing. He wanted to do something he was good at, and he did. He applied to Parsons as a fashion design major, but he never told Blaine. He didn't have reason to. Blaine was doing his own thing without him so Kurt could do the same.

When graduation and time to move in came, Kurt and Blaine were so distant, it hurt Kurt to his core. But what could he do? He knew the real reason Blaine hurt him like this but he couldn't fault him. As much as he wanted to hate Blaine for choosing his father over him, he couldn't. He knew that if his dad was trying his hardest to get him away from Blaine, he might have done the same thing. He just hoped that one day Blaine would come back to him so they could live happily ever after.

And Blaine did. Once they were both in New York and were both settled in their chosen fields. Blaine, in law school close to graduation and Kurt, going to school to be a teacher and working on building his own fashion house. Both were headed in the right direction, and oddly enough, back to each other. Kurt was still in love with Blaine and Blaine was still in love with him.

Their new relationship didn't start off with just sex. There was sex, but they went out on dates like normal couples. Kurt had missed the way he and Blaine flowed together in the bed. Blaine was always so gentle and loving. But sometimes Kurt wanted the rough and dirty sex. He craved that after a bad day and Blaine was always ready to oblige.

Then Blaine stopped spending the night to go home and stopped letting Kurt come over. Kurt got really suspicious so he began doing a little detective work. He would follow Blaine and one day he followed him to the hospital. Kurt thought nothing of it at the time, so he went inside with him. He followed Blaine up to the pediatric floor and when he did, he saw Blaine walk over to a man and kiss him. Instead of having a bitch fit and going off, he ran out in tears.

They didn't speak for days. Kurt refused to answer any text messages or phone calls. He was so hurt, more hurt than he was back in high school. Blaine couldn't understand for the life of him what he did wrong, until he received a message from Kurt.

{I can't believe you're cheating on me after everything we've been through. I'm done –K}

Blaine had to think for a minute on what was going on and when he understood what was happening he went over to Kurt's place and explained everything. How his father wanted him to be with Seb and not Kurt and how in reality he was cheating on Seb. He told him that he wanted to be with Kurt and he was just waiting for the right time to break things off with Seb so he could do just that.

Kurt seemed to believe him but after that, he began keeping Blaine at an arms distance. He didn't know if he could trust Blaine anymore.

Months passed like that and Blaine began proving himself. He spent more time with Kurt and began splurging on him. Starting with the penthouse and then the car and the he bought him the building that is now Kurt Hummel's Designs.

Blaine spoiled Kurt and it wasn't like he was trying to buy Kurt's love. No. He was doing more Kurt than he ever did for Seb and that was his point. He wanted Kurt to know that he was the main one he wanted to be with.

But now it was getting hard because Blaine and Seb were getting married. Seb proposed a few months back and Blaine didn't actually say yes, but a series of odd looks and what Seb took as a nod. Blaine didn't want to marry that man at all but Seb placed the ring on his finger and soon after began planning his dream wedding.

Now, sitting in his mother's kitchen, twisting his engagement ring, Blaine felt sick.

"I messed up mom."

Natasha looked at her son with slight confusion. "With Kurt or with Seb?"

"Both. Um, they're both pregnant and I-I don't know what to do. I mean, I want Kurt to keep his baby, but I'm not sure if I want…Seb to keep his." He looked down at his hands. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Natasha walked over and hugged her son. "No, it makes you a man. A man who loves his boyfriend and wants what's best for said boyfriend. But you have to be a man about this Blaine. You need to tell Sebastian the truth about Kurt and the affair. And you need to do it before the wedding."

Blaine pulled back and wiped his eyes. His mother made it seem so easy, but it's not. "I can't just break off the engagement a week before the wedding. I'm not a jerk mom."

"I'm not saying be a jerk. But you can't give your heart to a man who doesn't already have it. Kurt has your heart and your soul. He's the one you want to be with, so you need to step up to the plate and stop keeping my real son-in-law a secret."

Blaine sniffled. "How? I can't handle Seb's crazy hormones by myself."

Natasha smiled. Blaine knew she was going to say something crazy and he didn't know if he was prepared for it. "I think it's time that you tell Seb and your father who has your heart. So. I'm prepared to make a dinner and you can invite Seb and Kurt. Coop and Brandy will also be in your corner. Your father will be pissed, but I can deal with that."

"I don't want dad mad at you mom."

"He's always mad about something, but I can handle your father, don't even worry about it. You just go comfort Kurt. I know he's terrified right now. Does he know you're not leaving?" she asked.

"When he told me, I ran over there and I just held him all night. He's so scared and he thinks that I won't step up to the plate. But this is what I want. I want Kurt and our baby."

"Whoa! Kurt's pregnant? Way to go twinny!" Brandy exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

Blaine and Natasha both groaned. Brandy was not that much different than Blaine, except she's not afraid to go against their father. She never wanted to be one of his projects so she didn't do what he wanted. She didn't become a lawyer but a fashion designer, which is why she and Kurt got along so well.

"Can you not be so loud about this?" Blaine asked.

Brandy sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ashamed of his bun in the oven?"

Blaine sighed. "I'm going home." He pushed her off his lap. "My boyfriend needs me."

"When are you going to tell dad to kiss your ass and tell him that you love Kurt and not Seb?" Brandy asked.

"As a matter of fact, this weekend."

Blaine glared at his mother. "There wasn't a set date for this coming out dinner."

"You're getting married next week. You don't have much time to make this right," Natasha said.

"I'm leaving now. I'll call you mom and I might text you Bran."

"Love you two twinny."

()()()()

This was the fifth time Kurt had thrown up in the past three hours. He leaned against the bathtub, resting his head on the shower door. He wished more than anything that Blaine was there. He needed Blaine to hold him and to tell him that everything would be okay.

As Kurt stuck his head back in the toilet, he heard the tell-tell sounds of somebody putting a key in the door. His mind went blank as to who has a key to his apartment. At this moment he didn't really care. He just wanted to stop being sick so he could relax.

The mystery person walked into the apartment and walked straight to the bathroom. Kurt didn't have the strength to defend himself if it had been a robber. Luckily it wasn't.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him in his arms. "How long have you been throwing up honey?"

Kurt shook his head, leaning against him. "Hours…"

Blaine stood up, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with cold water. He kneeled in front of Kurt and wiped his face. "Let's get you in bed and I'll make you breakfast."

Kurt nodded, carefully standing up. He leaned against Blaine as he walked to the bedroom. Blaine carefully laid him down, tucking him in.

"Can you lay with me for a while?"

"Of course honey." Blaine kicked his shoes off, climbing in bed with Kurt. He pulled Kurt into his arms, holding him close. "You smell good."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Flattery gets you nowhere Mr. Anderson."

"I'm being serious. I can smell your vanilla body wash through the sweat, which is also a smell I love on you," he said with a chuckle.

"You're so gross," Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed his neck. "I recall you loving that about me."

Kurt moaned softly. "I'm not in the mood right now. Go feed me."

Blaine chuckled, kissing up his jaw to the corner of his mouth. Kurt turned his head away, groaning.

"Food and then dessert."

Blaine frowned. "Fine. Go take a shower and when you get out, breakfast will be waiting for you."

"I hate showering by myself when you're here."

Blaine pecked his lips. "I'm pretty sure we're going to take a shower together later." He climbed out of bed and walked towards the door. "Hey."

Kurt looked up at him as he crawled out of bed. "Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah of course. I love you too."

"And I want us to have this baby. I want us to start a family."

Kurt teared up a little and placed his hand on his stomach. "R-really? B-but what about Sebastian?"

Blaine walked over to him and pulled him into his arms by his waist. "I said I love you and I want to start a family with _you_. I want it to be me and you and our baby against the world, against my father."

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck and cried softly. "I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Kurt. I want to give you the world and I will. With or without my father's money."

"I don't want your father's money. He hates me and I don't want our baby to be exposed to that."

"I promise you our baby won't be exposed to my father. My mom wants me to tell my father and Seb about us, and I'm going to."

Kurt pulled his head back and looked in his eyes. "Before or after you marry him?"

Blaine wiped Kurt's eyes. "Before. I can't marry him, I _won't_ marry him because I belong with you and our baby. Not Sebastian."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

Kurt hugged him tight, kissing him briefly before pulling back. "Shower with me." He whispered against his lips.

"What about breakfast?"

"Its noon, we can make sandwiches and have a lazy day. I just really _need_ you to shower with me."

Blaine nodded, pulling him into the bathroom. He picked Kurt up and sat him on the sink, standing between his legs. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Their lips met and slotted against one another. Tiny moans escaped Kurt's mouth as Blaine's hands roamed his body. Up his shirt to play with his nipples, gripping his waist, fingers dipping into the waistband of his pajama pants and boxer briefs.

Kurt wanted more, _needed_ more. He pulled his own shirt off and then Blaine's. His fingers tangled in Blaine's hair, pushing his head down. Blaine knew exactly what he wanted. He kissed down Kurt's neck to his chest and then finally to what they both wanted. He sucked on one nipple, rolling his fingers around the other. Kurt arched his back, pushing his chest farther into Blaine's mouth, seeking more of his mouth.

Blaine hummed around his nipple, biting down gently, making Kurt moan wantonly. Kurt dug his fingers in Blaine's back, wanting more, more, more.

"I need more baby…"

Blaine kissed down his stomach, trailing his tongue along Kurt's almost non-existent happy trail. Kurt watched him, feeling himself growing harder by the second. His erection was pushing against his tight boxer briefs and he just wanted Blaine to pull it out and play with it.

Blaine bit down on his hip, sucking softly on the soft skin there. Kurt loved when Blaine kissed all over his body. It makes him feel so loved wanted. Blaine pulled off Kurt's pants down, throwing them towards the door. He mouthed over Kurt's clothed cock, biting down gently.

"Fuck baby…don't tease me…"

Blaine smirked, pulling his underwear off and dropping them next to them. He looked up at Kurt, eyes hooded and mouth slightly opened. He loved the way Kurt looked when he was needy, couldn't get enough of that look. Needed that look.

Looking directly in Kurt's eyes, Blaine pulled him into his mouth. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a small moan. His fingers went to the top of Blaine's head, keeping his head steady as he sucked.

Kurt was in heaven. Blaine's mouth was perfect on his cock, hot and wet. Kurt tugged on Blaine's head, pulling and pushing his head along the shaft. Moans and whimpers escaped Kurt's mouth as Blaine suck.

Blaine reached up and squeezed Kurt's balls. A high pitched moan escaped Kurt's red lips and his head flew back against the mirror. Blaine smirked around his cock. He sucked and he sucked, but he didn't want Kurt to come. Not yet. He wanted Kurt so far on the edge that he would be begging to come.

After a few minutes Blaine pulled off and licked his lips.

"You didn't finish," Kurt whimpered.

"That's the plan." Blaine stood up straight and walked over to the shower. He turned it on as he took off the rest of his clothes, dropping them here and there. When the water was ready for them, he climbed in the shower and allowed the water to just fall over his body.

Kurt just stared at him for a moment. Loving the way the water fell over the planes of his abs and stomach. The water completely caressed his biceps and his lips. It fell and clung to his curls and eyelashes. Kurt just wanted to lick all of that water off of every curve and every muscle. He bit his lip as he climbed off the sink and made his way to the shower.

There was no reason for him to be nervous. Maybe it was the hormones but Kurt had no reason to be afraid to step into the shower. But that's how he felt as he inched into the shower behind Blaine. He wanted Blaine to turn around and wipe all his fears and nervousness away. He wanted Blaine to just touch him. He was achingly hard and it was all Blaine's fault so he should fix it.

But when Kurt was in the shower behind him, Blaine just continued to stand there with the water falling on his. Kurt grabbed his arm, turning him around before pushing him against the wall. "Fuck me. Now."

Blaine smirked, running his hand down Kurt's body to grip his pulsating cock. "Want me to fuck your dirty little hole? Want my come to fill you up so much that you can taste me? How about I bend you over and fuck you like the dirty whore you are? Would you like that?"

Kurt moaned at his words. He sometimes felt ashamed at how much dirty talk turned him on. But it's one of his many kinks that he was happy to share with only Blaine. And it turned Blaine on even more to know that his words can cause this beautiful creature to fall apart at the seams. It was his words and his hands and his voice that can make Kurt whimper and fall under the sweet spell of him. Nobody else and they cherished that so much.

Kurt instinctively turned around, placing his hands on the wall and pushing his ass up. He wanted it and he wanted it hard. No word were needed to convey this message. Blaine just knew so when he forced two fingers into Kurt, they both knew was to come. He twisted his fingers, causing Kurt to moan wantonly.

"More…"

"Not yet sweetheart."

Kurt whimpered, pushing his hips back as Blaine scissored his fingers. A third finger was quickly add and then a fourth. Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

Blaine pressed up against him, leaning over him to lick the shell of his ear. "I'm gonna fuck your sluttly little hole hard baby. Make you scream my name so loud your throat is going to burn. Won't be able to walk for a week."

Kurt whimpered brokenly, wanting nothing more than to have those words turned into actions. Blaine heard his silent plea. He removed his fingers and slid in easily.

It always amazed him how easily he could push into Kurt but once he was in, it was as if Kurt clenched around him in a vice so he was forced to stay there. Neither man was complaining, they enjoyed the closeness they felt when Blaine was buried deep inside Kurt.

Blaine stilled once he bottomed out, enjoying the slick, wet heat that was Kurt. He pressed forward, trying to go deeper but there was nowhere else for him to, but he wanted _deeper, deeper, deeper, more, more, more_. Always deeper and always more. There was no other way they fucked.

Once Kurt had adjusted and wiggled his ass to signal that he was ready, Blaine began moving. Slow at first, getting Kurt past the burn and the pull and push of them together, he sped up. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine had set a steady pace that him _ah, ah, ah_ing as he bowed his head.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, as if that was possible. Slaps and smacks and moans and water falling to the ground surrounded the two men ass Blaine sped up and slowed down. Kurt was in heaven and in hell. He loved the feeling of Blaine filling him up but he was in hell because of the rhythm Blaine had settled with.

It was slow but hard, hitting his prostate on each upstroke and sliding against it on each downstroke. Kurt was torn between coming and staying on the edge that Blaine had brought him to long ago.

Blaine snaked his hand down, grasping Kurt's cock and stroking him in time with his thrust.

"Oh fuck baby…s-so close…" Kurt moaned.

"Not yet my beautiful slut." Blaine growled in his ear.

Kurt whimpered, pushing his hips back to gain more friction. He wanted _more, more, more_.

Blaine sped up, giving Kurt _more, more, more, harder, harder, harder. _Everything Kurt wanted, Kurt was getting and more. He wanted it all and he wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly that it hurt. He wanted to beg for it, but he didn't trust his voice to form words so he just moaned and whimpered. That's all he was reduced to as the sweet torture was placed upon his ass by his beautiful boyfriend.

He wanted to come but he didn't want Blaine to stop fucking him either. He wanted the best of both worlds but he knew that wasn't possible and neither was Blaine's request. He couldn't possibly hold it for another second as Blaine went to town on his ass and was forcing him closer to the edge.

Closing his eyes and dropping his jaw, Kurt let out a strangled moan as creamy white streaks landed on the wall and dribbled down Blaine's hand. He was coming undone at the seams of his orgasm. The force of his orgasm caused him to black out so he didn't feel Blaine coming inside of his hot and hard.

Blaine slowly and carefully pulled out, not wanting to hurt him more than he already did. Seeing that Kurt had passed out, he carefully washed Kurt off before carrying him to the bedroom. Blaine put underwear and yoga pants on Kurt along with an oversized t-shirt before tucking him into bed before getting himself dressed.

Kurt came to a few minutes later, rubbing his bleary eyes as he looked around.

"Hey beautiful boy," Blaine said softly, stroking the side of his face.

"Did it happen again?"

Blaine nodded slightly. "But I did shower you and got you dressed."

"Thank you." He laid his head on Blaine's chest, curling up around him.

Sometimes when Kurt and Blaine are having sex, Kurt intentionally holds back his orgasm to get that extra special high when he comes. The first time he did it, he scared both him and Blaine. It was back in high school when they were actually a couple and it was one of the first times they had had sex. They were at Kurt's house, the first time they've had sex there and Kurt didn't want it to end.

Kurt was tip toeing on that edge for so long and he didn't mind. He wanted to stay on that edge forever because Blaine made it feel _so_ good. Each time Kurt was close to falling off, he would squeeze his balls to stop him from erupting. Blaine was too wrapped up in the slickness of Kurt's hole to see that he was stopping his orgasm. The last time Kurt had stopped his impending orgasm, Blaine had exploded into the condom and the sheer force of that pushed Kurt over the edge finally. And when he came, he came harder than he's ever come from before. He was seeing spots and eventually he passed out.

Blaine pulled out quickly, wiping him down and holding him close. He begged and he cooed Kurt to wake up. He had never heard of somebody passing out after they've orgasmed, but here Kurt was, lying cold in his arms, come still dribbling out of his spent cock. Blaine pressed sweet kisses all over his face.

Kurt came to a few minutes later, looking scared and confused. "Wh-what?"

"You passed out love. How long have you been holding that in?"

"A while…I didn't want you to stop s-so I thought if I didn't come…you wouldn't stop…sorry."

Blaine kissed his forehead, holding him close. "Don't be sorry beautiful. You fell apart so perfectly. It was beautiful but you scared the shit out of me."

Kurt smiled at him, cheesy and big. "You remember that first time I did this?"

Blaine hummed, kissing along his jawline. "How could I forget? You were so beautiful like you always are when it happens."

"Thanks. Now feed me mister."

Blaine chuckled, sliding out of bed. "As you wish." He walked to the kitchen, leaving Kurt in bed.

Kurt out his hands on his stomach, rubbing small circles around his belly button. There was a baby in there. A baby that he made with the love of his life. He closed his eyes, drifting to the future when he's a little bit bigger and Blaine was caressing his stomach and kissing it. A smile crept to his face as he imagined those things. He wanted those things so badly, but Sebastian might be in the way. He wanted Blaine wholly, not partially.

"Why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?" Blaine asked sweetly from the door.

Kurt opened his eyes slightly, his smile widening. "I'm imagining me when I'm showing more and you're on your knees kissing my stomach and talking to our baby. How happy we're going to be but then I think about Sebastian and how he could possibly ruin all of that."

"He's not going to ruin any of this. You are mine now and forever and as soon as he fucks up, which he will, we can be together."

"But what if he starts fighting to get you back?"

Blaine crawled on the bed, sitting across from a worried Kurt. "You are the one I want. No matter what he may say or do, I will only want you. But I must say, I gave what you said the other day a lot of thought because Seb tried one of those things."

Kurt's eyes widen, knowing what he was talking about_. God no, please let this be a joke. _"He can't be…"

Blaine pulled him into his arms, holding him close. This was not how he was supposed to tell him. "I don't want his baby, I want yours because you are the one I want to start a family with. You're my everything, Kurt. I don't how else to tell you that for you to believe me."

Kurt nodded into his shoulder, sniffling softly. He knew Blaine's words were true but it was still so hard to believe that because Sebastian was such a big part of his life, but so was he. He may have even been a bigger part because Blaine wanted him more. "I believe you."

"Good."

Blaine held him a little while longer, until the sound of Kurt's stomach growled between them. "Let me feed my two babies."

Kurt beamed at that. _His two babies_. Kurt and their unborn child. Yes this was real and this was true. They were actually doing this. If only he had Blaine to himself would he been the happiest man alive. He'll just have to wait for that.

**()()()()**

**A/N: So what do we think about Michael and Brandy? They are both my OC's and will be making appearances in the upcoming chapters. Tell me what you think! I love your opinions!**

**Comment! Follow! Favorite!**

**Until next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

***hides in corner while you glare at me* **

**I'm extremely sorry that this has taken so long! Work and school has been all over me and I never really feel like writing when I get off because its always so late. But I just stayed up to finish this chapter for you guys. I want to thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me to continue this story. I was never going to abandon this, but I just needed to find the time to write it and post it. so here it is and I hope it was worth the wait. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Word Count~ 5,936**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt hoped and prayed that this morning sickness would not attack him at every turn of this pregnancy. He wanted to stop tasting what he ate the previous night every day. And he hated that Blaine had to witness that. He didn't want Blaine to see him sick just in case Blaine thought it was his fault. Half of it was his fault but Kurt didn't want him to know that.

But he was grateful that Blaine was there, helping him through it. Being a soothing voice in his ear as he puked his guts out. And that's where they spend their mornings. Kurt curled over the toilet with his head stuck down it and Blaine sitting behind, rubbing his back until the wave a nausea subsided.

Kurt slouched against Blaine, breathing heavy. He closes his eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Morning sickness is the devil."

Blaine chuckled, kissing behind his ear. "It will pass like every morning."

Kurt sighed, burying his head into his neck. "Make it stop…"

"I made you some tea. That always settles your stomach."

"Okay. Help me up."

Blaine stood up and carefully pulled Kurt up to his feet. They walked to the kitchen where Blaine sat Kurt down at the small table. He poured a cup of tea and handed it to Kurt before making his own cup. Kurt sipped it carefully, willing his stomach to settle.

"So I was thinking. Are we going to put the nursery in here or at your place?"

"Neither. We're going to buy a new home for us."

Kurt looked at him with confusion and awe. "A new home?"

Blaine simply nodded. "Yeah. I want us to have a home that's _us._ So once Seb is no longer attached to me, we're moving. I already found the house, I just need to sign the papers and it will be ours."

"Can we afford it after Seb leaves? Isn't your dad going to cut you off when he finds out you're with me?"

"He will but I don't care. My mom is helping us. She wants out and so does Coop. She's planning this 'fuck you Blair' dinner where she will serve him the divorce papers and I tell him that I'm with you."

Kurt shook his head rapidly. This was so stupid and dangerous. They can't do that. "I-I can't…"

"It's already in motion. Mom has started cooking and has requested everybody to be there. And you know what Natasha Anderson wants, Natasha Anderson gets."

Kurt covered his face, sighing heavily. "This is going to end with drinks flying and people arguing. And I can't handle that. I'm not going to fight Sebastian for you Blaine. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but I will not _fight_ for you."

"You don't have to fight for something you already have. I'm yours baby. Forever and always. Seb will try like hell to get me back but I don't want to go because I have such a beautiful man on my side."

Kurt sniffled, shaking his head. "I fell in love with a crazy man."

"That's unfortunately true. But you must admit, I'm pretty hot to be crazy," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. "So this new home, where is it?"

"It's near my mother's new home in Long Island. It's small enough that it's intimate but big enough to raise a family."

Kurt nodded. "When can I see it?"

"Whenever you'd like love."

Kurt blushed at the nickname. It had been years but he still blushed at it and Blaine didn't mind one bit. "Okay baby."

They finished their tea and decided to curl up on the couch and watch movies. Kurt cherished his off days with lazy days with Blaine. He hated when Blaine had to work on those days, but he managed to get through them by designing something new. He gets his best designs done when Blaine's at work, no distractions so no need to stop every five seconds.

()()()()

Sebastian arrived at the coffee shop just a little after eleven. It had been a struggle for him to get out of the bathroom this morning due to horrible morning sickness. He had spent half his morning hugging the toilet bowl, emptying out his stomach of what he had eaten last night. He promised himself he would never eat catfish before bed again.

Sitting in the coffee shop, he hoped that the overwhelming smell of coffee and tea didn't upset him. Why did he even agree to meet up at the coffee shop? He should have said the park or the mall, somewhere with less smells.

He didn't have time to continue his panic attack because his date walked in looking hot as ever, Michael sauntered over to him with confidence rolling off his body in waves. He took a seat across from Sebastian, a small smile on both their faces as they took each other in.

"So glad you could make it," Seb said softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world hottie," Michael replied.

Seb blushed. He hasn't heard a term of endearment in forever and it was nice to hear it from somebody that he thought was gorgeous.

"It seems like you don't hear that a lot."

"Blaine doesn't call me 'hottie' anymore. That was like, freshman year of college. Now I'm 'babe' or 'sweetheart'."

Michael nodded. "That's nice. Really and truly nice."

"'Hottie' is like an old pick-up line. Are you trying to pick me up Michael?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Maybe. Do you want to be picked up, Sebastian?"

"I'm getting married next week."

"And yet, here we are. Out for coffee. Two men who are obviously into each other. I'm single so I may be wrong, but if I had a fiancé that I was about to marry in a week's time, I wouldn't be going out to the club or going out with another man. So tell me, Sebastian, is your relationship really all sunshine and rainbows. Or are you looking for a sunshine and rainbow type of relationship outside of your loveless one?"

Seb bit his lip. How could he know? Did he give off a vibe that said he was the only one in love in his relationship? No, he made damn sure that nobody knew about his unhappy home. "It's complicated…"

"I like complicated, so how about we go somewhere quiet and you tell me?"

"I don't know you enough to tell you about my love life."

"Do you know me enough to do this?" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Seb's.

Sebastian gasped when he felt smooth lips touch his, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed back. He closed his eyes as his hand snaked its way to Michael's cheek.

Michael didn't expect him to kiss back but because he did, he took advantage of those soft lips. He cupped his neck, urging him forward.

The sound of a text message broke the kiss.

Sebastian pulled back, wiping his mouth as he pulled out his phone.

_**{We request your presence at the Anderson Manor for a big pre-wedding dinner on this upcoming Saturday, the fourteenth of June at nine o'clock. You may bring a guest if you so choose to but please be aware that some things will be placed in the air. You may also RSVP to this text message or you may contact Blaine or Brandy. We thank you in advance and can't wait to see you. ~Natasha Anderson~ -N**_}

"Oh my God…" Sebastian gasped.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"My mother-in-law wants to have some kind of dinner Saturday."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when I know she hates my guts and doesn't want me to marry her son." He put his phone down and groaned.

"Wait, so your fiancé's mother hates you?"

Sebastian sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's not just his mother that hates me. It's his twin and his older brother too. They would rather he be with his ex."

"If that's the case, then why are you with him? I mean, if three out of four people in my family hated the man I was about to marry or was even with, I wouldn't be with him."

"But I love Blaine and now we have something that I think will keep us together."

"If you honestly wanted to be with Blaine, then you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't have kissed."

Sebastian sighed. "You-you just don't get it. Blaine and I work because everybody's against us. All we have is each other."

"So I'll ask you again, why are you here with me and not with him?"

"Because I like you, and because you like me back."

"But you love Blaine."

"But what you and I have isn't forced, it's natural…" he said softly.

Michael smiled, putting his hand on Seb's. "It seems like you're beginning to understand how real relationships work. Relationships come naturally and aren't forced. You and Blaine are forced together, I don't know why, but you and I aren't."

Seb looked down at their hands and sighed. "I don't want to lose him if I'm not sure where I'll fall."

"I'm here to catch you Sebastian. Whether you fall tomorrow or in a few months, or hell, even years. I'll be here to catch you."

Sebastian looked down at his hands. Could this man be serious? Could he really be the one he has been looking for this past year? After a few seconds of battling himself, Seb looked up at Michael and smiled.

"Promise to always catch me."

"I would never dream of letting you fall sweetheart."

At the same time, they both leaned across the table and their lips met.

()()()()()

It seemed as if Saturday came quickly for Kurt. He was anxious but also very terrified about going to the Anderson Manor. Would something be said that would break his heart or break him and Blaine up? Would Blair be furious enough to cut everybody off and make them all start all the way over in their respected fields? Who was to say and all of these things were running through his mind.

He ran to the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet because he had already emptied his stomach early this morning. As if on cue, Blaine was behind him, rubbing his back.

"You have to calm down baby."

Kurt shook his head. "Your dad is going to kill me and this baby. I-I can't go…"

"You have to baby. And you know I won't let my dad harm you or our baby. If he tries I'll stop him."

Kurt sighed, leaning against him. "Is Seb coming?"

"I think so. I have to tell him about us and give him the ring back."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I'll go but I'm not talking. And I told you that I'm not fighting Sebastian for you. If you're really mine like you say you are, then I expect you to defend me from him and your father."

"Of course. Now take a shower so we can go. And wear something sexy. I want to show off my trophy boyfriend."

Kurt stood up and rolled his eyes. "Flattery gets you nowhere Mr. Anderson. You know this better than anyone."

"Yes, but as you know," he stood up and pressed Kurt against the wall with his body, "I can get anywhere with you because, of course, you're mine."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "I need to get in the shower…"

Blaine put a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently, coaxing Kurt to look at him. "Can I join you?" he asked in a husky voice.

Kurt swallowed thickly. "No. I need to get in and get out, if you get in with me that will never happen."

"You know me so well, my love."

"You talk like you're from the nineteen hundreds."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm a vampire like Edward Cullen. Ooh!"

"If that was so then how did you get two people pregnant?" Kurt sassed.

"How did Edward get Bella pregnant?" Blaine shot back.

Kurt giggled, hitting Blaine's chest playfully. "Smartass. Now move. I don't want to be late."

Blaine stepped back reluctantly. "First you don't want to go and now you don't want to be late? You baffle me Mr. Hummel."

"Your mother is scary when we're late to dinner. So yeah. Shower time!" and with that, Kurt skipped to the bathroom.

Blaine watched him walk away, highly upset because he wasn't able to get any before the dinner. Fucking Kurt might help him calm his shit before facing Sebastian and his father. Looks like that's not going to happen so he might as well find a different way to prepare.

Gathering his clothes, Blaine went to the guest bathroom and showered. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind as he thought what was to come in the next few hours. Will there be a fight? Will his father freeze all of Blaine's money so he couldn't touch it? Would Seb lose his shit and try to fight Kurt? Would Kurt fight back? God, why was this his life?

After standing under the water and hyperventilating for ten minutes, Blaine finally showered before getting out and getting dressed. He did his hair in front of the mirror, slightly gelled, but free enough to see that he had curls. After making sure his black Polo shirt was tucked into his white Nantucket Red pants, he walked to the master bedroom to see Kurt looking himself over in the mirror.

Kurt had on dark wash skinny jeans with a black and white striped Polo shirt. His Jimmy Choo's laced up to his knees and his hair was perfectly coiffed on top of his head. He was walking perfection and Blaine was so glad that this beautiful creature belonged to him.

Blaine walked into their closet and grabbed Kurt's favorite scarf, a black, white, yellow, and blue checkered infinity scarf before walking back to Kurt and tying it delicately around his neck. "Now you're perfect."

Kurt blushed at the compliment, not feeling perfect whatsoever because his belly was beginning to swell. "You don't have to lie to me baby," he said softly.

Blaine cocked his head at him in confusion. "I mean it."

"I'm getting fat," he pouted.

"You're beginning to show. That's our child growing inside of you and that can never make you ugly. _Never_."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Blaine kissed his cheek softly. "Now let's go show my dad and Seb who's boss."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his jacket and began walking to the door. Time to face the music.

()()()()

Natasha Anderson knew how to throw a party, even if it was to serve her husband divorce papers and have her son basically tell his father to go fuck himself.

She had pulled out the good china, Blair's parents had gotten them as a wedding present and she had placed the black tablecloth that was trimmed in gold and silver. She had placed the food buffet style on the island and counters in the kitchen and laid an array of drinks for her guest. Natasha pulled out the good wines for the evening, and had sparkling cider for Kurt. Everything looked very professional, just like she did for her catering jobs.

Natasha missed doing huge events for people. That's what her dream has always been, but Blair didn't support it. He didn't want his wife to work, but sit at home and be a wife and mother. But Natasha is a proud independent Italian woman and no man was going to force her to be a stay at home mother and wife. So, she did small catering jobs here and there and put her money in a secret account under Blaine's name so in case of a divorce, she would have that money. She was close to fifty thousand dollars which was hell of a lot of money to start her life over if need be. And this moment was what she had planned for and she was so happy that she had a plan B if her and Blair didn't work out.

Now that her fear had come true, she was prepared to take any blow Blair was going to throw at her tonight. Sitting at the table with her divorce papers in hand, she couldn't wait for the show to begin.

Everybody began to trickle in around eight forty-five. Kurt was so happy to see Brandy and Cooper, he couldn't run to them quick enough. Blaine just watched and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend with his twin and older brother.

"You are positively glowing!" Brandy exclaimed as she looked Kurt over, admiring his outfit and how he and Blaine matched this evening.

"Well being pregnant by an Anderson might do that to you," he said softly, looking back at Blaine and smiling.

"You can say that again honey," Bethany, Cooper's fiancé said, hand on her protruding belly.

"How far along are you?" Kurt asked.

"Four months."

Kurt blew out a deep breath. "Damn. Is that what I have to look forward in a few months?"

"Maybe so. Blaine might be the one that has the twin gene," Brandy said, a gleam in her eyes.

Kurt chuckled. "He probably does. I can't wait until we find a place so we can start decorating the baby's room."

"That's all he wants to do. Not even decorate the entire house, just the nursery," Blaine said from behind.

The five adults laughed, sipping their drinks collectively.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

They all turned to see Sebastian walking in with a man beside him.

Blaine glared at them, not even mad because he should have guessed that Seb would bring somebody. But still, they were still together. "Who the hell is that?"

"Answer my question first."

"I invited him. Now you."

"This is Michael Camden, he's my date."

"So my fiancé brings a date to a family dinner. Nice," Blaine said dryly, going to the kitchen to pour him some more wine. This was going to be a long night and he was not ready for Kurt to see this.

Kurt followed him into the kitchen. "You can't seriously be pissed."

"I'm not pissed that he has a date, I'm pissed that he brought somebody to something so personal. Things will be said tonight that nobody but this family should know or hear."

"That has nothing to do with you. Let him hear this and see if he still wants Seb and that baby," Kurt said softly, rubbing his back.

Blaine sighed, leaning against the counter. "This is going to be a long night."

"Why are we just standing around? Its nine o'clock and it's time to eat," Blair Anderson said, walking into the dining room. "And who the hell is that guy?" he asked, pointing at Michael.

Everybody took their seats, not wanting to keep Blair waiting any longer because they knew he would have a cow if he didn't eat right now.

"This is Michael, my date," Seb said quietly.

Blair looked Michael over, studying his features. "Is this a joke?"

"How about we eat, and then we can get down to business," Natasha said, standing. "Food's in the kitchen as a buffet so help yourself.

"I'll make your plate baby," Blaine whispered to Kurt, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Cooper and Brandy followed him. The three Anderson siblings made plates for themselves plus their significant other, minus Brandy. Her boyfriend was away on business and she was glad. She didn't want him seeing her mother and twin go bat-shit crazy on her father.

Natasha followed her children into the kitchen followed by Blair and then Michael who made a plate for himself and Sebastian. Once everybody had their plates and drinks, Blaine took it upon himself to bring the entire bottle of vintage red wine and the sparkling cider to the table, just so he wouldn't have to get up to get refills, they began eating. Small talk was being tried, but a conversation wasn't held because Natasha's food was too damn good to talk around.

But Blair Anderson was never one to avoid the elephant in the room. "So I know this wasn't just a random dinner before the wedding, so what is the real agenda?"

Natasha took a sip of her wine before pulling out the divorce papers and slapping them down in front of Blair. "I'm leaving you. I should have done it a long time ago, but I didn't want to put my children through that, so I suffered. But now that they are grown and happy and are the young people _I _raised them to be, I'm done with you Blair. Take it however you want, but I can't continue to be the good trophy wife. If you wanted one of those then you should have married a girl who wouldn't bat an eye at all the bullshit you have pulled over the last thirty plus years because baby, that's not me."

Blair was speechless as he looked at the papers that were in his face. Who had granted her the permission to divorce him? "Who drew these up?"

"I did," Blaine said strongly, clearly not up for his father's shit.

"How _dare _you give your mother the idea that she can divorce me. You aren't even a real lawyer and you have no idea what you're doing. Your mother isn't leaving me. If she does, what will she have? Nothing! I give her everything she needs. She will never survive without me," Blair said darkly.

Something clicked in the three Anderson siblings mind. Did he just say their mother was nothing without him? He must be crazy. Their mother was a successful woman without the help of Blair and who knew this so they couldn't understand why he even fixed his lips to say those words.

"See that's where you're wrong sweetheart. While you were off being Mr. Bigshot, I was doing some catering here and there and guess what? I saved all that money, so yes, I am something without you. I created a name for myself without your help. Don't think so highly of yourself honey."

"Half that money will be mine once I get through with you," Blair growled.

"Ooh! Wrong again! That money doesn't even have my name on it so no, half of it won't be yours. But half of it will go to my son and his boyfriend for their baby."

Kurt looked at her, shock all over his face. It wasn't their turn to spill the beans so what the fuck was she doing. He reached for the wine but Blaine grabbed his hand, giving him a warning look.

"You're pregnant Sebastian? Why didn't you tell me? And don't you mean _fiancé?_" Blair asked, looking at his wife.

Natasha smirked and sipped her wine coolly. "No, I meant boyfriend. You have bullied my children for far too long, and I'm so glad, so _happy_ that Blaine has come to his senses and stopped being the little robot you programed him to be."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"Kurt's my boyfriend and he's pregnant," Blaine said, looking directly at his father.

"Kurt's what?!" Sebastian screamed, looking between Kurt and Blaine.

"Did I stutter? No. Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend and he is having my child, and hell so are you." He looked down at his left hand and pulled off the engagement ring. "This belongs to you," he said, handing the ring back to Sebastian.

Seb sat in complete shock. Was this really happening? Kurt's pregnant? Blaine broke off the engagement? Blaine was actually cheating with that girly man?

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed at Kurt. "You took my man because you aren't good enough to get your own!"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair gently, as to not mess it up. He smirked at Sebastian, not feeling any sympathy whatsoever for the man. "Let's get something straight here meerhorse, Blaine was _my man_ _first_. Okay? I had him before you came along and began trying to get with him when we were in college. I was the one there when he studied to get into his final years of law school. I was the one there when was too exhausted to drive home. Those nights when he didn't come home and he said he was 'at the library' or at his parents' house, he was with me, in the home he got me and is paying for. When he comes home smelling vanilla and cinnamon, he's been in my shower with me.

"When he stopped buying shit for you, he was buying shit for me. I'm the one that will be there when he goes to take his bar and I'll be there whether he passes or fails. I was his first love and I'll be his last. You might be pregnant with his child, but so am I. I'm the one who's going to get the happily ever after with him. Not you. And yes, I took your man. If you were doing what you were supposed to be doing, he wouldn't have been so easy for me to take."

Sebastian sat there in shock at what Kurt had just said. Blaine had bought Kurt a home? When? Where? And Blaine had been lying to him for years about where he's been. But no, that shouldn't matter because he loved Blaine more than anybody. More than Kurt ever could, that was given.

Kurt sat back and smirked, sipping his sparkling cider. "You thought you were the main man here, but you weren't. I was always there somewhere being the most important man in Blaine's life. Now I know this hurts because you are having his baby as well, and I'm not saying our children can't know each other, but once that baby is born, you will only call Blaine if that child needs something. Am I understood Dr. Smythe?"

"You listen here you little girl, I will _not_ sit here and let you lie about my fiancé. Are you mad that he left you because of me? Or is it that he won't take you back? Because I'm not entirely sure what the fuck your issue is tonight but it needs to stop. _Now. _And as for you Blaine, I can forgive the cheating and the supposed lying, but know you won't be getting any from anytime soon," Sebastian said carefully.

Kurt snorted, looking at Blaine who had a shocked expression on his face. He knew this was going to happen, but he was surprised that Kurt was actually _fighting_ Sebastian.

"Do you need proof Sebby?" Kurt pulled out a stack of papers. "I took the liberty to print out everything with Blaine's name on it." He handed Seb his car title. "My car is in Blaine's name because he bought it." Then he handed him the deed to his penthouse. "His name is on the deed as the owner because he paid for it. Do I need to continue?"

Sebastian looked over the papers and saw that Blaine's name was indeed on the lines for the buyer of both things. How could this be? How did he not know that Blaine was doing all of this behind his back? Why was this his life and why did this have to unfolding in front of Michael. He looked over at Michael who had an expression of disbelief.

Was this man really worth all of this? And he was pregnant? Could he deal with a man who was pregnant by another man and have to deal with the other father? Maybe this was too much for him, but damn. He really likes Sebastian and it's just a kid. Maybe he can because Blaine wouldn't be in Seb's life and it seems like Blaine doesn't even want to be there.

"I-I can't believe this… Y-you've led me o-on for s-so long and now it comes out that y-your mistress is pregnant? H-how am I supposed to want you in m-my child's life? How do I kn-know you won't fuck my child over?"

"Our child has nothing to do with us Sebastian. I will help raise my child with you but that doesn't mean I have to be with you. I'm sorry that this happened this way, and I know I'm an asshole and I shouldn't have led you on this long. And I'm sorry that I let my dad control my life. If I was man enough I never would have started dating you Sebastian and I never would have lost the best thing in my life. My father is the main reason all this is happening. I was so afraid of losing my family that I forgot that I was in love with the best man in the world, and for that I apologize to you both Kurt and Sebastian.

"And I did love you Seb, but I've always loved Kurt more. Even at the beginning when I was slowly falling for you Seb, in the back of my mind, Kurt was there and all I wanted was to be back in his bed holding him. So yeah, the first chance I got to get him back, I did and we've been rocking ever sense. And I'm really sorry that this hurts you. And baby, I'm sorry I was never man enough to announce us before. I really hope this doesn't make you think less of me."

Kurt put a hand on his cheek. "You are man enough for me Blaine Anderson. Do you hear me? Despite all of this, I still love you and can't wait to start a family with you and to get back to being with my future mother and sister-in-law."

Brandy smiled, raising her wine glass. "Fuck yeah! Maybe now I can come to one of your classes and give them grown brats some insight to starting your own fashion line."

"They have me missy," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at her.

"You're just one person. They need somebody who is more fabulous to teach them."

Kurt shook his head. "You're so full of shit Brandy."

"And you love me mister."

Blair threw his napkin down on the table and pushed himself away from the table roughly before standing. "I will _not_ stand for this bullshit! _We _are not getting a divorce Natasha and Blaine is not going to be with a bitch of a man! I don't give a fuck what anybody has to say about anything. This shit is not going down!"

Blaine stood up then. He didn't like for anybody to call Kurt a bitch or talk about his mother. He would kill over those two and his father knew that so he couldn't think for the life of him why he said anything. "This is where I draw the line _father_. You will _not_ speak of my boyfriend or my mother that way in front of me. Am I clear? I don't give two shits about you and the firm right now, okay? Those two are my world and you know I don't take kindly to harsh words thrown around about them. So this is what you are going to do. You have ten minutes to pack a bag and get the fuck out of my mother's home. And if you aren't out by then, Coop and I have no problem throwing you out. Am I clear?"

Blair stared at his son. Was this really happening? Who the fuck did Blaine think he was talking to him like that? That girly man has brainwashed him and Natasha into thinking they can stand up to Blair. But he couldn't win this argument. Too many people were against him so he had no room to fight back. He walked towards the grand stair case before giving the room one last killing look.

"Tell Natalia I said hi and that I know for sure my sex is better than hers," Natasha said as they heard Blair ascend the stairs. "Also tell her I was your first exotic woman."

The room fell into an eerie silence. Blair was cheating?

Blaine felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He knows he didn't hear his mother correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah. Your father has a side bitch name Natalia. He's been fucking her for a little over a year now."

Blaine couldn't believe this. His mother has done everything for his father and this is what he does? He couldn't take it. His legs gave out and he fell back in his chair.

Kurt looked at him with a concerned face. This wasn't good. "Maybe we should leave."

"Not until that asshole is out of here," he said absently.

Kurt nodded, rubbing his arm soothingly. He hated seeing Blaine so out of sorts. It freaked him out because he never knew what was going to happen next. It was just a waiting game and the more he observed Blaine, the more worried he became.

"I've had enough of this shit. Can you take me home Michael?" Sebastian asked, standing.

Michael nodded, standing as well and stepping away from the table. "Um, this has been very interesting. I'm sorry about your husband Mrs. Anderson and it was nice meeting you."

Natasha nodded absently, picking at her plate. She was rather drained from everything being aired like it was. "Yes. Thank you Michael."

Michael smiled politely, walking Sebastian out of the house."

"Well this has been very interesting. But I should get home, I have to video chat Jackson before he goes to bed tonight. Call me if the asshole doesn't leave." Brandy said, standing and picking up her plate. "I'm taking this too." She smiled and walked in the kitchen to wrap up her plate. She walked back to the dining room and said her goodbyes to her family before leaving the house.

Blair stomped back down the steps with his business suitcase. He didn't say anything to anyone as he stormed out of the house. A collective sigh of relief was released right after he left.

"I'm going to go change the code to the alarm system just in case he tries to come back. Beth and I will stay too. I don't feel safe with you being here by yourself after this," Coop said, standing.

"Thank you baby but you don't have to stay."

"Yes mom we do. Kurt and I are staying too. Dad is crazy and he might try something."

Natasha sighed, running a hand over her tired face. "Fine."

Cooper and Blaine both walked out of the dining room to lock up the house. They would feel so much better if they knew that their father would at least have a hard time getting in the house if he tried. They now needed to find somewhere for he to go where their father couldn't find her.

Bethany and Kurt sat there with her, talking about anything and nothing. Just so they could get her mind off of what had just transpired between her and her husband. They could tell that she was really torn up on the inside and they just needed to get her mind off it.

All of this just because Blair Anderson was an asshole. Let the Anderson War begin.


End file.
